The Forgotten Reality
by lightdarkness303
Summary: 2 years after the fall of the demon king. he somehow gains the code of his father. what will he do to save again what he hopedto not happen again.will he suffer and hide or will he fight for justice. especially when he knew milly "his" beloved knew his plan from the very start?
1. Chapter 1 the revival

HEY GUYS THIS IS MY FIRST TIME WRITING A STORY SO PLEASE DON'T BE SO HARSH ON THE REVIEWS.  
I HOPE YOU WILL LIKE THIS STORY ABOUT KALLEN AND LELOUCH. I GOT THE IDEA OF WRITING IT BECAUSE OF SOME AUTHORS (I FORGOT WHO. I'LL MENTION IT LATER) WHOSE STORIES ARE INCREDIBLE FOR ME. XD HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS STORY  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CODE GEASS, ONLY ONE COULD HOPE SO  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~O.O~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
One month after Lelouch's death, the world was a peaceful place and every other nation was supporting Brittania for the greater good. There was no war, nor death in this peaceful world. Nunnally was the empress of Brittania, with Zero (right now Suzaku) being her right hand man. After her brother's death she made a vow to herself that she would continue what her brother wanted for her, she loved Lelouch so dearly. Her half-brother Scheinzel ruled Brittania for a little while, but not him nor his sister Cornelia wanted it. He stepped down for the throne for Nunnally.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~O.O~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A year later after Lelouch's death, Nunnally Vi Brittania was talking to Kallen Kozuki, her brother's 3rd love. They were talking about when Lelouch was little along with Nunnally and Euphy. They talked about the time when Nunnally and Euphy were fighting over who would marry Lelouch and Lelouch would try to sneak away while they were arguing. They also talked about how Lelouch was the only one who was forced on grow up fast after her mother's death and after Nunnally was crippled and blinded. While Nunnally was talking, Kallen was thinking about Lelouch and if he wasn't dead what would she be to him? An ally? A lovers? Or may she would be nothing at all to him?. Nunnally, noticing her faraway look, pinch Kallen's cheeks to snap her out of confusion  
"Sorry Nunnally I was thinking about some things" said Kallen  
"Were you perhaps thinking about nii-san?" Asked Nunnally. Kallen was rendered speechless.  
"I wasn't thi-nking ab-out him" Kallen shuddered while blushing all different shades of red  
"Are you sure you're not thinking about him because it says in your face that you are" Nunnally gigged. Both girls laughed.  
"I wonder what Lelouch would be doing at this time" said Nunnally still giggling.  
"What do you mean" asked Kallen confused  
"Oohh nothing" Nunnally said while smiling…Then Kallen's phone rang. After checking and turning off her phone she turned to Nunnally  
"Sorry Nunnally, it appears that there are still some damned nobles who hates you after you removed the noble system and the number system "said Kallen while she headed to the door.  
"Ohh, it's ok, you go and come back quickly now " said Nunnally with a smile on her face.  
"Yes your highness" teased Kallen. Nunnally didn't like being addressed so formally like that by her friends  
"Kallen!" Nunnally pouted.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~O.O~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*Somewhere near the coast of Qatar*  
"Lelouch why aren't you baking my pizza yet" shouted C.C  
"Oh quiet you witch! You know I can't just go out and buy the ingredients. Oh by the way why wouldn't you buy them yourselves? Better yet just order it!" Shouted Lelouch angrily.  
"If I go out I will be noticed by Kallen. Didn't you know Nunnally and Kallen are here in Qatar for vacation?" teased C.C  
"Quiet witch" Lelouch said giving up.  
"I wonder when you will ever win in our fun little conversation" teased C.C.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~O.O~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
CLIFF HANGER!  
ABOUT THE BATTLE WITH KALLEN AND THE DAMNED NOBLES, DO YOU THINK THE ENEMY WILL BE THE BRADLEY HOUSE OR OTHERS. HELP ME COME UP WITH A DAMN NAME FOR THE NOBLES!  
SORRY, I WILL GET TO THE KALLULU PARTS ON THE LATER CHAPTER.  
-DARKLIGHT OUT


	2. Chapter 2: Nunnally and Lelouch

HEY GUYS IM BACK! I'LL UPLOAD EVERYDAY OR MAYBE I'LL UPLOAD EVERY WEEK OR EVERY OTHER DAY. IT'S NOT A LIE TO SAY THAT EVERYTIME I SLEEP I THINK ABOUT THIS FANFICTION. SOMETIMES I DREAM ABOUT WHAT I WANT TO HAPPEN NEXT OR SOMETIMES I DAYDREAM ABOUT THE FANFICTION.  
THNX FOR THE REVIEWS. UHHMM I DON'T KNOW WHO IS THE SIGN PAINTER BUT I GLADLY WANT YOU TO HELP. I JUST DON'T KNOW HOW YOU CAN HELP… UH, HOW ABOUT YOU REVISE MY WORDS OR GRAMMAR LIKE IN MY AUTHORS NOTES.  
XD. HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS NEXT CHAPTER OF FORGOTTEN REALITY.

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN CODE GEASS OR THEIR CHARACTERS. ONE CAN ONLY HOPE SO.

*Somewhere near the Pendragon*

"Die you noble **!" Yelled a noble hitting Kallen with a MVS rife causing her to fall back a little, "Because of you damn elevens we lost our nobility to that damned queen!"  
"I'll destroy every single one who oppose the empress" said Kallen  
"It seems back up arrived" A mysterious man who was standing in the corner said. Kallen saw a mass production of an eleventh generation Lancelot Albion mark 2 heading her way.  
"Where did they get such advanced Knightmares" Kallen mentally wondered then out loud she said, "Gino get su-zero and the other knights to hold them. I'll go get them!"  
"Right, just don't die "shouted Gino  
"You're telling me that?" snorted Kallen.

*Meanwhile of the coast of Qatar*

"Seems like they're back at the Pendragon," CC said, "Well Kallen is anyways"  
"I thought I told you to stay inside the house until I come back" hissed Lelouch,  
"Why? So you could sneak of going to your little sister? Do you miss her already?" teased C.C. Instead of fighting back Lelouch just shut up because he knew she was right. He sighed knowing that he could not let anyone know he was alive, except her little sister.

Lelouch decided now would be a good time to visit to his sister. He headed into the imperial palace at Qatar getting in without any trouble (because of his geass of course). He went around the palace until he found Nunnally.  
"Nunnally" he whispered quietly to himself. Nunnally hears him and looks up  
"Nii-san?" asked Nunnally quietly not believing her eyes.  
"Yes it is me Nunnally." Lelouch said smiling. He ran to her and hugged her.  
"Oh I've missed you so much! I thought you were dead, we all thought you died, especially Kallen and me! Oh big brother I love you so much!" Nunnaly cried happily in her brother's arms.  
"It's alright Nunnally, I'm sorry I've kept it hidden from you, but now I'll never leave you again" Lelouch said hugging her tighter. Suddenly something that Nunnally said hit him  
"Wait did she say Kallen missed me?" He thought to himself.  
"Ahh, what a sweet bonding you two have." teased C.C coming into the room. Lelouch sent her a glare.  
"Nii-san aren't you going to tell the others that you're alive? How about Kallen?"Asked Nunnally excitedly.  
"No, I can't Nunnally. No one must know that I'm alive. I will reveal myself to the world if the world needs me again but for now no!" Lelouch said with his ordering tones and Nunnally knew it was no point arguing with him.  
"Okay nii-san" she said with a sad smile.  
"I'm sorry Nunnally but I'm not just ready yet" Lelouch said softly.  
"It's okay nii-san" she now said with a real smile.

CLIFF HANGER!  
I KINDA DON'T KNOW HOW TO MAKE A KNIGHTMARE FIGHT SO CAN I ASKED ONE OF YOU READERS (IF ANYONE IS READING IT) TO HELP ME, OR MAYBE SIGN PAINTER CAN READ IT …  
OH BY THE WAY I GOT MAYBE 2-3 FOLLOWERS AND 5 REVIEWS THNX PEEPS FOR MY FIRST TIME WRITING.  
IM SORRY BUT I DON'T KNOW IF THIS WILL STILL BE KALULU. IT MIGHT TURN OUT TO BE A BROTHER SISTER STORY CUZ I LOVE NUNNALLY AN LELOUCH TOGETHER SO MAYBE IT WILL JUST BE THEM.

P.S I'LL BE WRITING EVERYDAY OR EVERY OTHER DAY UNTIL JUNE 10 CUZ ILL BE GOING TO SCHOOL THEN


	3. SORRY

IM SORRY FOR THE READERES WHO ACTUALLY READ THIS STORY AND I TOLD YOU THAT I WOULD UPDATE EVERYDAY OR OTHER DAY BUT IT TOOK LONGER THAT IT SEEMS WE THE SIGN PAINTER AND ME WILL PUT A LONG CHAPTER AS A SORRY GIFT FOR YOU READERS AND I THINK I CAN UPDATE BY LATER IN THE EVENING OR TOMORROW IM REALLY SORYY\

-DARKLIGHT OUT


	4. Chapter 3 LELOUCH'S KNIGHTMARE

A/N: HEY GUYS I'M BCK! I'M SORRY I DIDN'T UPLOAD CHAPPY THREE AS I SAID LAST TIME. I GOT HOOED UP PLAYING GAMES AND STUFF….ANYWAYS I DECIDED TO LET CECILE CROOMY, LLOYD ASPLUND, AND RAKSHATA KNOW THAT LELOUCH IS ALIVE SO THAT THEY CAN CREATE AN AWESOME KNIGHTMARE FOR HIM.

I GOT AN IDEA FROM A KAICHOU WA MAID-SAMA'S AUTHORS NOTE BUT I'LL DO IT LATER. ANYWAYS I DON'T OWN CODE GEASS ONLY ONE COULD HOPE SO.

(P.S. Abraham is only in Lelouch's mind. It's like C.C's connection to Marianne)

.  
* Inside Pendragon*

"Nunnally I need you to do me a favored," Lelouch said pulling away from the hug to look his sister in the eyes. "I need you to call Lloyd Asplund and Cecile Croomy. I need them to create me a new Knightmare. I talked to someone before I came here, and apparently I must protect you from the upcoming war, but for that to happen I must be a Knight of Rounds" Lelouch explained.  
"Okay nii-san I'll call them, but are you sure you want them to know that you're alive?" Nunnally asked a little worriedly  
"Yes Nunnally, I am prepared for what will happen next"

*Flashback*

"Master Lelouch I have something important to tell you" A voice rang though Lelouch's head.  
"What is it Abraham?" asked Lelouch.  
"I think I should warn you of the upcoming rebellion." Abraham informed Lelouch.  
"Wait what rebellion?" Lelouch asked frowning, "Who's leading it."  
"The one leading a rebellion against you is your half-brother Desmond VI Britannia. Not only that but your sister Guinevere VI Britannia and Schneizel VI Britannia helping him with the invasion." Abraham said calmly.  
"What?!" Lelouch hissed angrily, "That's impossible! Schneizel is under my geass!"  
"Not anymore," Abraham said, "Orange boy mistakenly took if off when his powers malfunctioned once while he was hurt. Schneizel was passing by the orchard at the time and got hit."  
"I see" Lelouch sighed, "Anyways thank you for informing me. That was a great help."  
"Anytime master Lelouch" Abraham said as his voice vanishes.

*Flashback end*

Lelouch opened his mouth to say something else to Nunnally but before he could speak there was a loud knock on the door.  
"Come in" said Nunnally. The door slides open to revile Lloyd and Cecile.  
"Empress Nunnally you've called?" Lloyd said with an annoying tune as he strolled in.  
"Lloyd you're talking the empress of Britannia! Show some respect!" Cecile Croomy hissed walking in after Lloyd and pinching his ear,  
"OW! WHAT did you do that for" Lloyd whined."  
"It's okay really." Nunnally said getting the two adults attention. "Anyways I would like you to meet someone". Nunnally gestured behind her as a man stepped out of the darkness. Lloyd's and Cecile's eyes widened at who they were seeing. Before them stood the former 99th emperor of Britannia looking alive and well  
"Hello Cecile Croomy and Lloyd Asplund" Lelouch said smirking.

*Meanwhile with Kallen*

"Die you Britannian #%^&*" Kallen swore as she destroyed another Knightmare with her wave surger, "Gino I need you and Jeremiah on the front along with the Lancelot".  
"Hai" the three of them said in unison.  
"Where did those goddamn nobles get such advance Knightmare were only at out 14th Generation frames" Kallen grumbled as she uses her wide range surger again.

**IM SORY FOR THE CLIFFHANGER IT WASN'T SUPPOSED TO BE THIS SHORT BECAUSE I WENT TO MY GRANDMA'S HOUSE (WHERE IM CURRENTLY ARE) AND I FORGOT MY NOTEBOOK WHERE I WROTE THIS CHAPTER MAYBE I'LL UPLOAD NEXT CHAPTER I DON'T KNOW WHEN CUZ I'LL BE GOING TO SCHOOL NEXT MONDAY. IM REALLY REALLY SORRY FOR THIS I HOPE YOU FORGIVE ME XD….. REALLY SORRY **

**-DARKLIGHT OUT**


	5. Chapter 4:i dont really know anymore XD

**HEY GUYS IM BACK XD. IM SORRY I WASN'T ABLE TO UPLOAD THE PAST **

**FEW DAYS BECAUSE I WAS AT MY GRANDMAS HOUSE BUT NOW IM BACK AT MY HOUSE AND I GOT MY NOTEBOOK SO MAYBE I'LL BE ABLE TO UPLOAD UNTIL TOMORROW BUT I DO NOT KNOW WHEN I CAN UPDATE AFTER THAT BECAUSE ITS SCHOOL TIME ON MONDAY GOODYBYE VACATION **** .. ANYWAYS HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER FOR FORGOTTEN REALITY.**

**P.S. THIS CHAPTER WAS MADE BY THE SIGN PAINTER**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CODE GEASS ONLY ONE COULD HOPE SO.**

**KALLEN POV**

Kallen's wide range wave surges hit a group of Lancelots causing some of them to explode and some to fall back. While they where regrouping she pushed forward destroying 2 Knightmares, she was turning to take another one out when more Lancelots showed up.

"Kallen be careful there're sending reinforcements!" Gino yelled.

"It would have been more useful if you warned me of that sooner" Kallen growled looking at the ten Knightmares surrounding her.

"Sorry. Do you need any help?" Gino offered.

"No fight your group." Kallen said, "I'll deal with mine. She turned and shot at one of the Lancelot. It shot back at her and tried to dodge her shot but ended up smashing into another Lancelot taking both of them out. The stray shot it fired went flying over Kallen's shoulder and hit another Lancelot.

"Please," Kallen snorted, "You nobles are pathetic. Getting better Knightmares doesn't make you better fighters! Three down seven to go." She flew forward to take out down another Lancelot when suddenly she was hit hard and fell back.

"What the?" she cried and turned to see what hit her. There in one of the Knightmares was Prince Desmond. Kallen's computer started bleeping warning her that something's wrong. Swearing under her breath she charged forward and shot at Prince Desmond's Knightmare. The Knightmare got full blast and went flying back.

"Yes" Kallen yelled fist pumping. Her victory was short lived however. The warning bleeping that she ignored was now a full set alarms as it tried to warn her of her now weakening energy wing. There was a horrible creaking sound coming from the wings

"Oh no," Kallen said her eyes widening. The wings gave a loud crash and suddenly fell apart. Kallen felt herself falling towards the ground. Suddenly an arm shot out and caught her falling knightmare.

"You didn't need help huh?" Gino teased. Kallen shot him a death glare.

Lelouch pov

*your highness w-we thought you were-* Cecile was cut off by lelouch*dead? Is that what you're saying?* asked lelouch.

There was a short period of silence until Lloyd spoke up.

*lelouch what do you need us to do?*

*straight as always huh Lloyd*

*well anyways I need you to make me a knightmare* lelouch said with a smirk.

*yes your majesty, but it will take us minimum of 3 months to finish a custom made knightmare*said Lloyd with a smirk.

*I am willing to wait for that I already waited 2 years*lelouch said harshly.

*lelouch what knightmare do you like specifically?*asked Cecile

*I already told Lloyd on what I want with my knightmare*

*nunnally I would like you to give everything they need ok?*lelouch asked nunnally with a gentle voice.

"Of course nii-san" said nunnally with an innocent face.

"You may take your leave Cecile and Lloyd.*

"Yes your highness".

*inside the flagship A.A (Avalon Albion)*

"This unit is for whom again?" asked rakshata

"Her highness asks me to give this to you rakshata" Cecile said before heading to the hangar bay.

Rakshata was reading the note before she went to her own R&D center.

(A/N RAKSHTA AND LLYOD HAS DIFFERENT R&D CENTER)

*inside rakshata's note*

Our plan went well rakshata and I advice you to base the controls and body on the shinkirou

-lelouch

Rakshata was smirking and after she read the note.

*other things from the note*

hadron cannon

golden hand wave surger

enable jet mode and dive mode like shinkirou

2 maser vibration swords mk 4

Sakuradite wings Z mode

Absolute protection

HEY GUYS IM BACK FROM THE DEAD HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAH

I UPLOADED THIS WITH 3 PAGES FIRST TIME YAHAHAHHA.

I UPLOADED THIS FIC BUT THE SIGN PAINTER IS THE ONE WHO MADE THIS CHAPTER. HE WAS A GREAT HELP AGAIN AND AGAIN DURING MY ABSENCE ANYWAYS I THINK ILL UPLOAD TOMORROW

-DARKLIGHT OUT


	6. Chapter 5 test run

HEY GUYS I'M BACK! I'M SORRY I HAVEN'T BEEN UPDATING. I WAS SO BUSY AT SCHOOL. I'M DONE WITH THE SECOND WEEK SO MAYBE I'LL UPLOAD THIS ONE THEN…WELL I DON'T KNOW WHEN I'LL UPDATE AGAIN.  
ANYWAYS I GOT MORE THAN A THOUSAND VIEWS, HURRAH!  
I HOPE YOU ENJOY, THE FORGOTTEN REALITY.  
I DO NOT OWN CODE GEASS. ONLY ONE COULD HOPE SO.  
I KINDA DID A TIME SKIP FOR LELOUCH'S KNIGHTMARE.  
(Oh yeah I made his Knightmare a dragon type one)  
*time skip*

LELOUCH P.O.V.

"Well, well, well it certainly looks good." Lelouch said while standing in front of a huge Knightmare.  
"Your Knightmare is still not tested yet. Wanna test it, Lelouch?* Lloyd proudly said. Before Lelouch had time to answer warning lights started flashing and a robotic voice started giving a warning.  
"Emergency! Emergency! All Knightmare pilots are needed in the hangar" the voice repeated over and over  
"Well looks like I can have a test ru-" Lelouch started to say before noticing that Lloyd had vanish. Lelouch blinked and looked at Cecile who pointed at a pair of legs that were sticking out from under the Knightmare.  
"Lloyd's finishing the final phases the Knightmare." She explained to Lelouch. Lloyd pulled himself out from under the Knightmare and went up to the cockpit to finish patching the IFF and the radar system.  
"Lloyd, you don't need to rush," Cecile said as she heard a creaking sound from the cockpit, "it's not like we're cleared for launch anyways."  
"Oh relax," Lloyd said coming down from the cockpit. "As far as I'm concerned the test pilot is the empress is-" Before Lloyd could finish Rakshata covered his mouth before he spurt out their secret.  
"Would you shut up Lloyd," she hissed while covering his mouth, "If you'd continue you would be endanger our lives"  
"Alright but we still need to gather data on the Draconyx the dragon." Lloyd's muffled voice said from behind Rakshata's hands…

(Lelouch- Hey! I thought this was my P.O.V., Light?)  
(Light- Oh yeah, sorry! Let's get back to it then)

"Excuse me but I love to interrupt. I kind of got us to launch in 15 minutes."  
Lelouch said trying hard, but failing, from laughing at the two fighting. Raksheta removed her hands from Lloyd's mouth.  
"Well what are you waiting for people? Get the draconyx ready for launch, now now now!" Lloyd yelled as the two of them started walking towards the launch pad.

KALLLEN P.O.V.

"When will these bastards learn?" Kallen grumbled while dodging a MVS rifle. Two Lancelots swung swords at her and she was forced to fall back. Luckily she was able to block the swords by using her gurens with her left hand and using her radiant surger with her right. The two Knightmares blew up and Kallen flew forward.  
"Hey Kallen, how many did you kill? I've gotten five already" Gino said. He flew forward and took out the Knightmare he was fighting, "Make that six. Man I'm doing good today."  
"Six already?" Kallen sighed, "I've only gotten three of them but I'll catch up." Out of the corner of her eye Kallen saw a large red and black Knightmare flying up from the base.  
"What Knightmare is that?" kallen asking herself, "I've never seen it before."  
It had a shinkirou body like the guren, with to maser vibration swords on it's back forming an X. It's wings were not like Kallen's Sakuradite wings. (the wings are green) In its left hand it held a golden wave radiant surger (but it isn't a wave surger) A Sutherland pulled out a machine gun and started shooting at it but it had no protection like the Shinkirou.

LELOUCH P.O.V.

"Hear me world, I am the knight of justice!" Lelouch declared from his Knightmare. "I'm not siding with the weak or the strong; I am siding with the side of justice for I am the dragon of Britannia. I will help the weak from the strong but this I cannot and will not tolerate! You're arrogance; Desmond VI Britannia is destroying what the empress is trying to build for so long .There will be peace! Surrender now or I will destroy you myself." Lelouch aimed his golden hand at Desmond.  
"You think I don't know how to deflect that weapon?" Desmaond said smugly. "You're friend there has it already and I have fought her." Desmond charged towards Lelouch.  
"Fool you've ignored my warning and now you'll feel my wrath," Lelouch said. The dragons hand shot a diamond like figure towards Desmond. After the diamond figure was a little away the dragon hand shot an electric line towards the diamond. Then when Desmond was near the diamond, the golden hand shot out a hadron cannon threw the diamond destroying Desmond's Knightmare and the rest of the enemy at the back.  
"What is this illusion? Who is this person?" Desmond snarled as he pulled his ejection seat.  
Lelouch watched Desmond ejected then turned and headed toward the base where the enemy Knightmares where coming from.  
"Surrender now or I will destroy all of you" Lelouch said while drawing out his two swords. The enemy ignored his warning and charged at him.  
"Well then," Lelouch said smugly, "This is check mate." He charged towards the base, slashing one Knightmare to another until he destroyed the last of their flying units. He went down to the ground transforming into a dragon shape Knightmare. Once he was fully transformed the Knightmare opened it's mouth and fired a hadron cannon. The wings of the dragon firing thin purple beams following hadron cannon (like the Mordred on Anya's Knightmare) destroying every Knightmare they had.  
"One more time I tell you to surrender" Lelouch said.  
"Fool! I only used one group of available turrets and canons on the pyramid!" The enemy commander said ignored Lelouch's warning. "I still have the rest to use!" The enemy's firebase opened up and fired at Lelouch causing him to return his Knightmare to it's Knightmare form for absolute protection.  
"You really are idiots." Lelouch said. He aims his right hand towards the pyramid and firing at it. The pyramid went up in flames.  
"I am done here" Lelouch said watching the pyramid burn. He then turned and flew his Knightmare towards his side's base.  
"Who was that?" Kallen asked all of her teammates but no one knew the answer.

There I uploaded another long chapter. Sorry for the late update but I'm so busy with school now. Maybe I will upload faster now but no chapter will be as long as this one. Anyways I love you all for continuing to read this. This is my first fan fic but not the last one. Anyways hope you enjoy this, bye.  
Lelouch- I thought my P.O.V. was all about me?  
Light- Sorry I got carried away there for a moment.  
Kallen-Give him a break Lelouch, he works hard enough to get you close to your precious sister. Anyways Light when are you planning for me to meet Lelouch? (giving him a death glare)  
Light- Soon, very soon (give Kallen an evil smile)  
Lelouch – Well that's creepy, so anyways I love you too Kallen. Review please.  
Kallen-What? I didn't say anything like that! Please review!  
Light- Hey you're blushing kallen! Awwwwww. Review please.  
All three people-review please!


	7. Chapter 6 love and betrayal

HEY GUYS IM BACK SORRY I HAVE'NT BEEN UPDATING SO WELL, LIKE THE 3 FIRST 3 CHAPPIES, I'VE BEEN SO BUSY FOR THE LAST 2 WEEKS WITH HOMEWORK AND PROJECTS AND STUFF (NOT REALLY) BUT I WAS CHALLENGED TO PROVE THAT THIS FICTION IS REALLY MINE, SO I'LL ADD A FICTIONAL COUNTRY. (THE ONE WHO CHALLENGED ME WAS THE LEMON-LIME CRAB KING). SO I HAVE A SCHEDULE OF UPDATING THIS FICTION MAYBE EVRY 1 TO 2 WEEKS BEFORE MY NEXT UPDATE ANYWAYS I AM SORRY FOR PUTTING THIS ON CAPSLOCK FOR THE LAST CHAPTERS AND EVEN NOW. SO ANYWAYS I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS NEXT CHAPTER OF THE FORGOTTEN REALITY. I DO NOT OWN CODE GEASS ONLY ONE COULD HOPE SO.

"Prepare the crab cannon!" a lemon squad general shouted."I will see if Britannia is strong enough to pass through our defenses and make a worthy opponent". The lemon-lime king said while he was drinking lemon tea (he kills his own kind jk XD).

"Damn the lemon bastards are tough" kallen said to herself while destroying punching and kicking the lemons that were hurled towards them."Kallen avoid those lemons, they will rust your claw and disable your radiant wave surger" Lelouch shouted while he activated his absolute protection to cover himself and his red wings to cover the Guren Mk 4."I don't need your pity; I can handle myself" kallen hissed at the draconyx."Nobody knows you yet you've became the Knight of One and replaced me!" she said while turning around and grabbing the draconyx with its silver hand. Luckily Lelouch noticed it and blocked by blocking the silver hand with its revolving sword. Kallen was shock to see the reaction speed of the draconyx with close range combat and she noticed the draconyx is more superior to her guren.

*meanwhile with the lemon king*

"Status report now" the lemon king said." My lord the enemy has broken through our outer defense perimeter". A soldier said to the king."Tchh they are more formidable than I thought". Prepare my elite squadron of lime Knightmares and the particle lime beam." The king said while he went out of the command center.

*with lelouch and kallen*

"Stop, Kallen! I am not your enemy! Our enemy are in front of us!" lelouch shouted while he prepared for another attack from the guren, then suddenly the guren flew away which made lelouch confused, then suddenly he noticed she fired her radiant wave surger from afar." Dammit" lelouch said while blocking the radiant wave surger by firing his hadron cannon with his right hand." I will prove to you that I am superior' kallen said as she prepared to attack at close combat. "The draconyx drew his 2 revolving swords

And attacked the guren, but the guren's left hand got 1 sword and exploded it."Damn this is not good" lelouch mentally said." Abraham I need you to stop guren for sometime I need to disable her floating system"." sure master lelouch thought I don't think I can hold that amount of anger for too long" Abraham replied." A minute is okay now go".lelouch said too Abraham. "What?! What happened to my guren why can't I move?"." now" lelouch shouted as he slashed her floating system." no no no" kallen said to herself.

"Tamaki, Tohdoh, arrest the Guren for act of disobeyment and treason to the Knight of 1. Lelouch said with a monotone voice. "Yes sir!" they both agreed then disabled the guren with their floating gefiun disturber." No please don't do this to me Tohdoh-san Tamaki" cried kallen." I'm sorry kallen but he is the general of the fleet and he is assigned by the empress as the knight of justice I'm sorry." Tohdoh said. Kallen did not reply and whimpered inside the cockpit.

*Lelouch now in the frontlines*

"Playtimes over lemon king surrender now or u you'll face the power of the dragon of Britannia." Lelouch warned the king of lemonlandia." You must be out of your mind if you'll think I ever surrender." The lemon king said as he showed his mighty lime knightmare" (this knightmare is made out of lime and lemons do not underestimate it"). "You give me no choice but to kill you lemon king" lelouch said as he headed towards the knightmare."Do not underestimate me, I am superior". "What? With that knightmare of yours? I can easily destroy the piece of shit into lemon-lime juice."Lelouch said amusingly. The lime knightmare revealed cannon. 'What is that lemon juice beams, you make me laugh lemon king". "Oh really please forgive me" lemon king mokingly said.

The limear (the name I thought of the king's knightmare, I thought It will be too long If I continue saying "the lime knightmare lol).the limear fired Sakuradite, it almost killed all of the Knightmares at the draconyx back." Ohh the king have some new toys to play with"lelouch said mokingly."Well too bad I too have some new weapons" lelouch said ass he grabbed the limear's head." And this, is checkmate" lelouch said as he pressed the button to activate the anti-electromagnetic pulse and disabled the limear."What I can't move "what have you done to me explain yourself" the king said." I do not need an explanation to you, because I warned you that I will destroy your land if you dared to destroy the peace I longed for."

Lelouch said before he said "who do you work for" he activated his geass" (master lelouch so you now know how to use your geass without direct contact huh?)"The king then replied with no more emotion "I work for the reverencial corps." "Who leads that organization" lelouch asked "I- don't know", "who knows the faction revere- whatever you said". "C.C and V.V might know '(what how come C.C never told me that) "okay your free to go", " I swear I will destroy you Britannian ". The king said now without the geass powered on him. "I'm sorry but this is the last time will ever meet" lelouch said before he activated his hadron cannon on his chest and arm the killed the lemon king with his revolving sword. (Oh yh brutality).

*time skip for a few hours*

*what are the casualties between the soldiers and the Knightmares" zero (a.k.a suzaku) asked a general at the command center." 200 soldiers dead sir 500 injured and 276 Knightmares destroyed sir." Thank you general you may take your leave' "sir yes sir!"

"My lord I have to tell you something" a black knight officer said. "What is it", "it is about kallen she is arrested for treason and disobeyment of direct orders from the Knight of One.". "What?!" zero was shocked to have their ace arrested. "The knight of One needs your presence at the court milord" the black knight said.

* Another time skip*

(Sorry I kind of got tired of talking and talking so here we are at the court)

"Major Kallen kouzuki is hereby declared guilty of treason against the Knight of One" the judge shouted as he exited his chair.

"Wait I hereby oppose this decision of the judge" the figure on the door started too become clearer. All was shocked to talk, because the figure on the door was no other than lelouch VI Britannia."Lelouch, you-you're alive but how?" kallen cried and headed towards lelouch and kissed him in the lips."

"I miss you too kallen but now I have something to do" she fend off kallen a little." here me world I am back from the dead and have been reborn as anew. i was torn when I found out the world was in chaos, I – no we the black knights have been build for so long! Peace! He said with his gestures with his hands. " I am the dragon of Britannia, and also I am the knight of one and justice together with me you shall strive a beautiful world." "all hail lelouch all hail lelouch" the crowd in the court shouting until all the person watching shouted "all hail lelouch!"

*with Schneizel and Desmond*

"So my little brother has finally come back huh" Desmond said as he laugh evil like "muahahahahahahahahaha" (lol).  
" I will have my revenge Lelouch" Schneizel said.

HEY GUYS SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG FOR ME TOO UPDATE ANYWAYS I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS FICTION AGAIN AND AGAIN.  
NOW I HAVE NINE FOLLOWERS AND THIRTEEN REVIEWS, YES.  
PLZ REVIEW NOW. OH YEAR I ALSO HAVE MORE THAN 2,000 VIEWS . I WILL IMPROVE NEXT TIME ON TOTAL DRAMA ACTION! SORRY I JUST WANTED TO SAY THAT LOL….I'LL UPLOAD THE NEXT CHAPTER BY THE NEXT WEEK OR THE WEEK AFTER THAT. Four freaking pages oh yeah.

Light- so how did you like this chapter Kallen-Chan?

Kallen-(pinches light's ear) what makes you think I love him that much that I'll kiss him the next time I see him? Am I that desperate to you!

Lelouch- awwwwww Kallen's blushing. I love you too Kallen.

Kallen: I never said that!

Light: well you're showing it though with those red cheeks of yours.

Kallen: I will kill you for this (chases light around)

Light: help me Lelouch onegai!

Lelouch: I loved this chapter since she got to kiss me the first time she saw me ( kisses Kallen on the lips)

Kallen: (fainted after Lelouch kissed him)

Lelouch: there I helped you okay just make sure she kisses m next time

Light: (catching breath) ohh su-re I will make sure of that (evil laugh)

Lelouch: that is one creepy little kid, anyways review plz

Light: review plz

Lelouch and light: review plz, ara wheres? Kallen?

Light: ohh right she's still fainted  
Review plz


	8. Chapter 7 Russian federation

Hey guys am back from the dead, again. lol. I'm so really sorry for not uploading for the past months. I was studying for my test and now that it's finally done I can continue my story. I would like to thank all you readers and also The Sign Painter for continuing to read this fiction. I hope you enjoy this next chapter of The Forgotten Reality. I do not own could geass. I can only dream about that.  
I forgot all about this fiction and now I download another chapter again.

*pendragon court room*

"We're reporting here live at the court where the former emperor is standing in front of the judge claiming to be the dragon knight" a reporter said. Behind him the screen showed a large number of reporters trying to talk to the former emperor of Britannia.  
"Tell me your highness, how did you live after Zero stabbed you through the heart?" A reporter asked.  
"Why did you hide for two years? Why didn't contacted your family relatives in the royal family?" another reporter asked.  
"I, the ninety-ninth emperor of Britannia, order you, to leave!" Lelouch commanded while activated his Geass.  
"Yeah sure thing" All the reporters said together. They started packed up their cameras, mics, etc and heading for the door.  
"We're leaving" Lelouch said, dragging Kallen to the door and out into the hallway.  
"Wait stop dragging me-"Kallen started.  
"We're leaving Britannia and heading towards Russia" Lelouch interrupted.  
"How are you planning on taking us to Russia without anyone noticing?" Kallen asked. Lelouch smirked and activated his geass.  
"That's how." He said. By now they had walked outside where Kallen found the Guren waiting for them. Lelouch pointed his fingers at the Guren.  
"Let's go," he said.  
"But how are we going to escape them?" Kallen asked worriedly looking behind Lelouch.  
"What do you mean?" the former emperor said turning around. Kallen pointed at the Guren and Tristan.  
"This is an unfortunate turn of events!" Lelouch thought.  
"Kallen get to your Knightmare!" Lelouch yelled and he and Kallen ran to the Knightmares.  
"My lords fear not. We are not here to destroy or capture you! We have come to serve you!" Gino said making the Tristan bow.  
"I'm sorry Gino-senpai but I can't agree with you. My orders are to retrieve Kallen, all disturbances must be executed." Anya said in a monotone while she shot her hadron cannon and linear beam. Luckily Kallen had managed to get in the Guren. She moved to dodge it but her systems were still loading. She closed her eyes expecting a direct hit. After a few seconds of not exploding she opened her eyes to find the Draconyx blocking her way while its absolute protection was on.  
"We need someone to delay her so we can escape" the Tristan said. Suddenly the three Knightmare pilots noticed a fifth gen heading their way. This Knightmare was covered with spikes and Lelouch recognized it right away.  
"It's Jeremiah!" Lelouch exclaimed.  
"My lord I have come to your aid! I will buy you some time to escape." Jeremiah said shooting his blade harkens towards the Mordred. The Mordred attacted back and the other three turned to escape. After a few minutes the Mordred had easily destroyed the Knightmare but not before Jeremiah could jump out and climbed on the Mordred. He forced open the hatch and came face to face with Anya.  
"It ends now Anya Eilstreim!" Jeremiah shouted. Suddenly his geass canceller was activated and for some unknown reason Anya collapsed inside the cockpit.

*TIME SKIP* (About two months later) In Russia

"Kallen I would like you to meet Makarov Afanasy" Lelouch said.  
"It is very nice to meet you dragon of Britannia and the Demons right hand… or maybe I should refer to you as the Dragons right hand." Makarov amusingly said. "It's nice to meet you too, Makarov" Kallen said politely.  
"Excuse me for asking but can I talk to your crew, the ones back on the station? " Lelouch asked Makarov  
"Why? What do you need to talk to them? "Makarov asked concerned.  
"Let's try this again." Lelouch said activating his Geass, "Could you let us talk to your crew?"  
"Sure no problem" Makarov said in monotone. He turned and took a few steps back and motioned his crew forward. The crew walked towards Lelouch and Kallen.  
"What do you want?" one man from the crew demanded.  
"I have questions and you are going to answer them." Lelouch asked ignoring the man and activating his Geass, "Who do you work for?"  
We work for the SIDAC" another man said dully.  
"I see, what does SIDAC stand for? Lelouch demanded.  
"It stands for Secret Intelligence of the Destruction Agency Corporation." A third man said.  
"Who sent you here?" Lelouch asked  
He asked  
"We were sent by -"a man in the front started to say then stopped looking confused.  
"I see, so you don't know" Lelouch sighed. "Makarov please arrest these infidels for spying and infiltrating this factory. This crew is working for the agency SIDAC.  
"How could they pass by our defense so easily?" Makarov asked himself worriedly.  
"It seems like you know this corporation SIDAC, basing on your reaction" Lelouch said curiously.  
"Yes, they are the most wanted group in Russia. They can't go anywhere because of all the airports and docks are on high alert." Makarov replied.  
"I see." Lelouch said nodding, "Gino stop hiding and greet our fellow friend here" Gino came out of his hiding place with the usual smile on his face.  
"Hello nice to meet you I am Gino Weinberg of the Weinberg family" Gino introduced bowing.  
"Likewise," Makarov said bowing back. "Now I must be going. I have to finish upgrades the Guren and Tristan" Makarov turned to leave but Gino grabbed his shoulder.  
"Wait just a moment." Gino demanded frowning. "How did you get a hold of my Knightmare with my knowledge?"  
"I told them to modify your Tristan so it can sustain a lot more damage." Lelouch answered.  
"I see" Gino replied letting Makarov go.  
"I will now leave the three of you" Makarov said brushing off his shoulder.  
"Thank you for your time Makarov" Lelouch said holding out his hand.  
"No problem, I look forward to working with you in the future" Makarov answered taking Lelouch's hand and shaking it.

*Kallen POV*

"I can't believe I was called the dragon's right hand up until now." I said taking a bite of my meal. "How did I miss that?" Lelouch and I were in Lelouch's room eating dinner.  
"I'm guessing you don't read the newspaper, listen to the radio or even watch news?" Lelouch asked clearly amused.  
"Well I'm not fond of news because they portrayed us as the bad guys." I said. "I know things have changed since them but I still don't watch much of it.  
"Good, then you're in for a surprise!" Lelouch said.  
"What kind of surprise" I asked suspiciously.  
"Makarov wants you to stay here for at least another five hours." Lelouch teased ignoring her last comment.  
"W-what?!Why?! Why can't I leave your room?!" I shouted giving the former Devil king a Death glare.  
"Since you don't watch the news I'll tell you what's going on. Gino's Knightmare is being released, along with my new and improved Knightmare." Lelouch said taking a bite of mashed potato.  
"Wait when was your Knightmare upgraded? Last time I checked Makarov wasn't upgrading it" I asked.  
"Mine is being upgraded by Cecile, Lloyd and Rakshata." Lelouch said, "You remember them."

*Authors POV*(LOL)

"Wait,what?!" Kallen shouted shocked, "When did they get here?"  
"About two months ago." Lelouch said amused.  
"Two months! Why didn't you informed me that they were here for the last two months?! At least I could have someone to talk to while we were here." Kallen exclaimed clearly annoyed.  
"Calm yourself Kallen." Lelouch said calmly. "I've only recently learned they were here. I didn't know where they were living. I met up with them on the Avalon a while ago and they took my Draconyx to upgrade it.  
"Fine," Kallen said calming donw, "So what can I do here for five hours?"  
"Well you could sleep with me.  
2 days ago

I'm really tired right now, so if you don't want to sleep later Kallen." Lelouch said while he walked into the bedroom  
"He's crazy if he thinks I'd sleep with him. Sure I like him but not that much!" Kallen thought angrily. Kallen sat down and folded her arms. About thirty minutes later she suck into Lelouch's bedroom.  
"I can't believe I'm doing this" Kallen thought as she crawling into the bed "I'm only doing this because I'm tired. I'll just sleep. I'll do nothing else." Kallen lied down and closed her eyes. Suddenly Lelouch rolled over hugged her. Kallen gave a surprised squeak and her face turned red. Finally she fainted because of the tension between them.

Cliff hanger. Lol. I'm sorry I didn't update this fanfic for a long time. But I was thinking whether I would continue this or not. Then my mother said I should finish what I have started. Then I was thinking now that I'm back I should create another fanfic about my favorite fandom "dendednnedndendn" MONSTER HUNTER! Yeah I know its old but I can't help myself form writing my favorite things like Code Geass and monster hunter. Anyways I hope you enjoyed this latest chapter of the forgotten reality.  
-darklight out  
Kallen: why would you make me sleep next to him?. Kallen shouted  
Light: im sorry im sorry never going to happen again. I cried out for help but Lelouch neglected me  
Lelouch: stop Kallen keep it down im reading here  
Light: I swear I am going to make you suffer Lelouch VI Britannia  
Lelouch: I Lelouch vi Britannia orders you to make a good character of me on the next chapter.  
Light: too bad I am your superior, nah im just kidding C.C gave me a geass bracelet to counteract your geass sorry bro  
Lelouch: C.C!  
Kallen and Light: anyways plz ignore him and review and add this as your favorites and thnx again for reading this bye guys


End file.
